criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Man In Red Castle
The Man In Red Castle 'is the eighth case of ''Criminal Case, being the eighth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the seventy-fourth case overall. It takes place in North Africa as the first case of the region. Plot After the team's discovery of a Heavenly leader in Europe, they head to Libya where Dragon Eye's mosque is located to confront the leader. As they land in Libya, however, they hear multiple pops in the mosque nearby, known as Red Castle. Abril and the player quickly rush to the mosque where they discover the body of rebel Tareq Saleem, shot in the back of the head by a high caliber weapon. Endar notes to the duo that the victim used to work for the Heavenly Guard until he joined the resistance, working as a spy for the Resistance. They investigate his murder, suspecting Dragon Eye Father Akiambo, the victim's sister Irina Saleem, and rebel Fatima Pardos. As Abril was talking to the player about killing the priest on the spot, a bunch of guards approach them, saying that the sultan wants to talk to them immediately. They were scarily lead to the sultan, Sultan Abdullah, asking Abril and the player why they are here in Libya. Forcing a lie and admitting that they are journalists writing about the new Heavenly Order, the Sultan believes them and carries on. Knowing that the Sultan is affiliated with the Heavenly Guard, they sneak around and find clues, suspecting vizier Ibrahim Shafra after discovering that the vizier recruited the victim to guard the palace. They quickly get a call from Evelyn, saying that the Sultan is threatening her to marry her. After convincing the Sultan to not marry Evelyn, Abril and the player continue investigating until ultimately incriminating vizier Shafra for the murder. The vizier declined committing the murder, saying that an accusation like that will have Abril and the player's head on a platter for the sultan. As Abril continued to pressure him with clues, he would snap, saying that he betrayed the Heavenly Guard. The Sultan, who was brought upon his role by the Heavenly Guard, required and demanded a wife for him so he looks powerful for any outside media. While walking around Libya, he saw Tareq talk to his beautiful sister, Irina. He pulled Tareq aside and asked if the Sultan could marry his sister. Tareq declined, saying that it is his sister's choice, and the vizier started to worry that the sultan would execute him for failing his job. Quickly, he took Tareq to a discreet location in the Red Castle and executed him on the spot. As Abril and the player informed Irina of the news of his death, he would quickly lead her to the sultan while she was sad. Judge Moreau, horrified of his plan, sentenced the corrupt vizier to 30 years in prison. After the trial, chief Alvarez congratulated the player on their first investigation in Africa, but requested to learn more about Father Akiambo, the priest known as Dragon Eye. Aiko and the player confront Father Akiambo, which he denies all allegations and accusations about being Dragon Eye. He admits that he is just a priest, not a leader of a new world. They continue investigating the credibility of the priest, discovering that the priest shook hands with the sultan, who rose to power by the Heavenly Guard. Without acting suspicious, the duo seems to hide the evidence and prepare to use it against him soon. Irina also met with the player and Abril, feeling guilty for her brother's death, and asked if they could collect his belongings for her. After discovering a note from the victim for Irina, asking her to escape and join the resistance, as well as a bunch of coordinates. Xiang analyzed the coordinates and it lead to a hookah lounge in Casablanca, the Arabic words under it saying "Butterfly tattoo, information on Heavenly Leader.." After returning it to Irina, she nods and exclaims to meet the team there. To not get arrested by the Heavenly Guard however, they call their personal pilot Vincent Strauss as they all get on a private, secretive jet. While flying however, they see many flares being shot over in Algeria, so chief Alvarez demands Strauss to go down and investigate. Summary Victim * '''Tareq Saleem (found executed in the Red Castle) Murder Weapon * Assault Rifle Killer * Ibrahim Shafra Suspects Appearance * This suspect has a burn wound Profile * This suspect does yoga * This suspect smokes hookah Appearance * This suspect has a burn wound Profile * This suspect does yoga * This suspect smokes hookah Profile * This suspect does yoga * This suspect smokes hookah Appearance * This suspect has a burn wound Profile * This suspect does yoga * This suspect smokes hookah Appearance * This suspect has a burn wound Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has a burn wound. *The killer does yoga. *The killer smokes hookah. *The killer's initials are I.S. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Defected Red Castle. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bullet Casing, Bible; Victim Identified: Tareq Saleem) * Examine Bullet Casing. (Result: Lotion) * Examine Bible. (New Suspect: Father Akiambo) * Talk to the Father about blessing the victim. (New Crime Scene: Bastet Statue) * Investigate Bastet Statue. (Clues: Torn Photo, Faded Protest Sign) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Unknown Woman) * Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Irina Saleem) * Speak to Irina about her brother's death. * Examine Faded Protest Sign. (New Suspect: Fatima Pardos) * Speak to Fatima about protesting at the Bastet statue. * Analyze Lotion (9:00:00; Result: The killer has a burn wound.) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer does yoga.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Speak to the Sultan about our presence. (Result: The Sultan does yoga; New Crime Scene: Sultan's Palace) * Investigate Sultan's Palace. (Clues: Faded ID Badge, Trash Can, Confiscation Chest) * Examine Faded ID Badge. (New Suspect: Ibrahim Shafra) * Talk to Ibrahim Shafra about recruiting the victim. (Result: Ibrahim does yoga) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Pipe) * Examine Confiscation Chest. (Result: Pink Camera) * Examine Pink Camera. (Result: Irina's Camera) * Talk to Irina about her camera being confiscated. (Result: Irina does yoga; New Crime Scene: Worshipping Center) * Analyze Bloody Pipe. (9:00:00; Result: The killer smokes hookah) * Investigate Worshipping Center. (Clues: Yoga Mat Crate, Torn Bible Page) * Examine Yoga Mat Crate. (Murder Weapon Identified: Assault Rifle) * Examine Serial Number. (Result: Fatima's Number) * Speak to Fatima about her gun being used by the victim. (Result: Fatima does yoga and smokes hookah) * Examine Torn Bible Page. (Result: Verse of Sin) * Talk to Father Akiambo about speaking about the verse of sin. * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Convince the Sultan to not marry Evelyn. (Result: The Sultan smokes hookah; New Crime Scene: Golden Throne) * Investigate Golden Throne. (Clues: Shift Board, Faded Medical Bill) * Examine Shift Board. (Result: Victim's Scratched Name) * Talk to Vizier Shafra about scratching out the victim's name. (Result: Ibrahim smokes hookah) * Examine Faded Medical Bill. (Result: Loss) * Speak to Irina about losing her mother. (Result: Irina smokes hookah) * Investigate Hieroglyph Tables. (Clues: Weapons Case, Victim's Turban) * Examine Weapons Case. (Result: Name Tag) * Examine Victim's Turban. (Result: DNA) * Analyze Name Tag. (9:00:00; Result: The killer's initials are N.S.) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00; Result: The killer is male.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to In The Name of the Father (1/5). (No stars) In the Name of the Father (1/5) * Confront the priest about being Dragon Eye. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Defected Red Castle. (Clues: Newspaper Clippings) * Examine Newspaper Clippings. (Result: Sultan and Akiambo shaking hands) * Spy on the sultan. * Investigate Bastet Statue. (Clues: Bible) * Analyze Bible. (6:00:00; Result: Modern Heavenly Guard Bible) * See what Irina wants. (Reward: 20,000) * Investigate Sultan's Palace. (Clues: Victim's Crate) * Examine Victim's Crate. (Result: Victim's Envelope) * Analyze Envelope. (9:00:00; Result: Note to Irina) * Return the note to Irina. * Speak to the Sphinx's personal pilot about getting to Morocco. (Reward: Earplugs) * Move on to a new case now!